My Final Destination 2
by buffyfan9
Summary: Kimberly Corman was on her way to daytona with her friends for a weekend of partying but when she is on the highway she gets a premonition that will not only change her life but others aswell she finds love on the way


My Final Destination 2

Chapter 1-An Today May Be Your Turn To Die

(Day before pile up and day before a year of flight 180)

Kimberly Corman who was aged 20 was filling her red suv up with petrol the day before she is due to go to Daytona with her friends Shania Dano and Frankie, Shania her best friend called her

She answered `hello Shaina?' `hey you ready for our weekend of sex and booze and most of all PARTY!' Shania screamed down the phone while laughing

`Yes I am nearly ready' Kimberly said while putting petrol in her car

`WHAT? You can't be nearly Kimberly I mean we are going to Daytona girl I am coming over early as 8:00 in the morning so you better be prepared' she said excitedly

`Prepared for what?' Kimberly said with a little smile across her face like she knew the answer already

`For the condoms whips chains' Shania said smiling down the phone

`Jeez I got it okay but no sex for me!' Kimberly said while getting into her car.

`Come on Kim you need to have a break from all this college stuff and beside when are you going to get a guy I mean you're 20 years old you should be well up the market now I mean your gorgeous and I had my first serious boyfriend at 17 and lost my virginity to him but you I don't know-'Shania said Kimberly cut her off

`Ok Shania I get you but I don't want a man ok' Kim said

`I know I will set you up with Frankie did you know he totally crushing on you?' Shania said

`you better not Shania if you do I am never fucking speaking to you again' Kimberly said getting angry

`Ok chill ha-ha anyway I have to go ok so see ya tomorrow' Shania said laughing and hung up

Kimberly put the phone down and switched the radio on and a news report came on about flight 180

`_tomorrow marks the one year anniversary of vole airlines flight 180 as people are filling up the location of where the flight landed when it exploded and people are filling up JFK airport, people will be attending the school of the students who died more news on this tomorrow morning-'_

Kim shut it off and had a weird feeling she shrugged it off and started driving home

1 Hour later

Kimberly drives up to her house parks next to her sliver mini beetle and went and put the key in her door but it opened.

Kimberly smiled `hey dad'

`Hey honey are you okay?' her dad said smiling

`Yeah what's for tea?'

`Well I was thinking before your big journey we could get a takeout' he said

`Sure okay' Kim said walking up the stairs

The next morning…

Kimberly got up about 6:15 she got a fresh clean shower blow dried her hair and put her clothes on

She was brushing her hair until she heard a television in the other room talking about flight 180 and death she was so hooked into it she didn't notice the door of her bedroom slammed shut she jumped and the bit of the television said

_And today may be your turn to die._

She turned the TV off quickly having a dread feeling

And looked at herself in the mirror

She had jeans brown timberland boots and a blue puma jacket on with her glossy brown shoulder length hair she went down stairs got a pear and went out and put her stuff in the back and turned to her dad and said `Thanks, Dad. I'll call you'

`You have everything, Kimberly? Credit card, cell phone, AAA card?' Her dad said

`Relax, Dad. It's Daytona, not Mongolia' Kim said smiling brushing her jeans

`Fix -A-flat? Road flare Sunblock? Mace?' her dad said playfully

`Condoms, handcuffs, lube?' Shania said coming over with a bag over her shoulder smiling

Shaina 20, tall leggy blonde. Tan, tight tube top revealing her Pierced navel

`Don't worry Mr.C I'll keep an eye on her' she said winking at And getting in the car

(Sarcastic)'Oh, that makes me feel a lot Better thanks' her dad said turning back to Kimberly

Kimberly hugs her dad, kissing him on the cheek.

`I know this is the first time we've Been apart since. But everything's Going to be okay' Kim said `I know, honey I just' Kimberly hugs him tighter. Cutting him off. `Your mother would have been so Proud of the way you've handled Yourself through all of this...' `I know, Dad' Kimberly said

`Can we go get the guys am getting horny!' Shania shouted laughing in the front seat`Ok' Kimberly said smiling shutting her boot and walking to the front she goes into the car and says `condoms whips? Whoa' laughing with Shania And putting the stereo on… They pull out the drive way

`Buckle up!' her dad shouts

Mr Corman waves as the girls roar off. As he looks down he spots An OIL STAIN left by Kimberly's SUV. As he drags his shoe across the Stain, a SLIGHT BREEZE blows past his face. A look of concern crosses his face.

Half an hour later on route 23..

Well that's the first chapter done what do you think?

3 reviews for the next one..


End file.
